


The New Guy

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, First Dates, Graduate School, Hypothermia, M/M, Museums, Tea, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared flirts with the new guy at the museum while he's leading the indoor snowball fight.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Jared?”

Jared looked up to see Kim coming up the staircase. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Would you mind being the referee for the indoor snowball fights today?” She took the last step and held out a striped referee shirt. “We’re shorthanded in the workshop, so Briana’s helping out down there.”

Jared grinned. “Sure!” He took the shirt from Kim’s hand. 

“You can head down now and help Travis set it up,” said Kim.

Jared’s grin got wider. The ridiculously hot new guy, Jensen, was down at the front desk, and Jared was always looking for excuses to talk to him. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure Jensen was gay, but Jared’s gaydar was rarely wrong, so he had a good feeling about him.

Jared left the main museum floor and headed down the staircase to the front desk. Felicia was there with Jensen, explaining something to him, but they both looked up and smiled when he approached. “So you got roped into refereeing the snowball fight, huh?” asked Felicia.

Jared nodded and set the referee shirt on the counter. He pulled his maroon polo shirt off and put on the referee shirt. Once he was changed, he couldn’t help but notice Jensen’s pink cheeks and determined lack of eye contact, which as far as Jared was concerned was definitely a good sign. 

“You’ve met Jensen, right?” Felicia went on.

Jared smiled. “Briefly. How’s your Saturday going?”

“He’s already done two memberships,” replied Felicia. 

“Wow, really?” Jared went behind the counter to the closet to stash his polo shirt. When he came out, he caught Jensen’s eye and grinned. Jensen shyly grinned back.

“And he’s had a couple of Groupons, too,” said Felicia.

“You’ll be a pro at this in no time,” Jared told him.

Jensen nodded. “I hope so,” he said quietly.

Travis came over then and glared at Jared as he picked up one of the stanchions they were using to rope off the snowball fight area. “Duty calls,” apologized Jared. He picked up another stanchion and crossed the lobby to set it up.

Jared looked over his shoulder a couple times as he and Travis moved the stanchions into a square and clicked the belts into place, and once he caught Jensen looking at him. Jensen turned red and quickly looked away, and Jared grinned to himself. His chances were getting better and better.

Once the stanchions were up, Jared walked the perimeter and checked that the belts were tightly attached. He gave a high five to Brock, the high school kid who’d gotten roped into wearing the snowman costume, and talked to a few guests about the upcoming snowball fight. 

At 11:15, Jared blew his whistle and the kids jumped to attention. He went through the rules and then told them that when he blew his whistle, they had to kneel down and put their hands on their heads. Then he had them practice it a couple times. After that, he gave the high sign to Genevieve and Madison, who were standing at the balcony rail with plastic laundry baskets full of the white cotton pompom “snowballs.”

At Jared’s signal, the girls dumped the snowballs over the railing and the kids starting screaming and throwing them at each other. Jared grinned widely as the littlest kids heaved snowballs bigger than their hands at their brothers and sisters and occasionally their parents, who were clustered around the outside. 

After five minutes, Jared blew the whistle and all the kids knelt down. “Okay, we’re gonna try something a little different this time. Instead of throwing snowballs at each other, I want you to throw them straight up in the air. See if you can get them all the way up to the balcony.” He blew the whistle again. “Go!”

The kids tossed the snowballs into the air. None of them could throw them as high as the balcony, which was a good twenty feet above their heads, but a few of them hit the bottom of the giant wreath hanging from the balcony railing, which was impressive enough. The older kids were trying to toss the balls so they’d land on their parents’ heads, and a couple of them succeeded. Jared even saw a few snowballs land on the front desk. Jensen and Felicia laughed and threw them back.

Jared blew his whistle again. The kids settled down. “Okay, now for the really fun part: you are officially allowed to throw them at your parents.” The kids cheered. Jared blew the whistle again, and the kids went wild. 

Jared caught Jensen’s eye and grinned as Jensen gathered up a few stray snowballs. Jared held out his hands and Jensen tossed them to him. Jared flung one right back at him, and Jensen laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Jared fell even harder for the shy clerk. 

Three minutes later, Travis brought the laundry baskets into the middle of the square, and Jared blew his whistle. “Okay, time to gather up the snowballs. Please put them all in the two white baskets in the middle here. Thanks for playing, and happy holidays, everyone!” 

Kids and parents alike gathered up snowballs and dropped them into the baskets. One hit Jared in the shoulder, and he turned to see Jensen smirking at him. Jared rubbed his shoulder, faking pain, and Jensen snickered, rolling his eyes. Travis grabbed one of the full baskets and Jared took the other back upstairs.

When Jared stepped behind the counter to get his polo shirt from the closet, Jensen smiled shyly at him and shoved his hands in his pockets. “What time do you get off?” 

“Four o’clock,” answered Jared. “Why?”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you want to, um…get dinner with me? At Houlihan’s?” Houlihan’s was one of the restaurants next door. 

Jared beamed. “I’d love to.”

Jensen’s cheeks turned pink, but he smiled back. “Okay, so I’ll meet you in the break room?”

“Works for me,” replied Jared. “Did you get your ID card yet?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I have it.”

“Good, ‘cause we get a discount.”

“I know,” said Jensen. “But that’s not why I—”

Jared held up a hand. “I didn’t mean anything by it,” he said quickly. “Just didn’t know if you were aware, that’s all.”

Jensen looked down at his shoes. “Sorry. Um—thank you.”

“No problem.” Jared glanced at the clock on Jensen’s computer. He really had to get back upstairs. “I’ll see you in forty-five minutes, then.” Jensen frowned, puzzled. “For the next snowball fight.”

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, okay. See you.”

Jared couldn’t do what he wanted to do, which was kiss Jensen, so he settled for placing his hand over Jensen’s on the counter and squeezing. Jensen glanced up through his gorgeous long lashes and smiled. Jared mouthed “later” and Jensen’s cheeks pinked up. Jared winked, making Jensen blush even harder, and turned to leave.

Jared climbed the stairs. When he looked down at Jensen, he was with a customer, but his cheeks were still a little pink. Jared smiled to himself and took his position.

He couldn’t wait till four o’clock.


	2. The New Guy's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen head to Houlihan's Restaurant to get to know one another.

The restaurant is about half-full when they get there, so they’re shown to a table right away. It’s in the back corner under a window, so they can see the Hershey Kiss-shaped streetlights on Chocolate Avenue, some wrapped, some unwrapped. 

Jensen gazes out the window. “They told me about the kiss lights, but I never really looked up before.”

“Oh, are you not from around here?” asks Jared.

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m from Texas,” he answers with a small grin. “Dallas area. I came up here for grad school.”

“What school?”

“Penn State Harrisburg.” Jensen unfolds his napkin and puts it on his lap. Jared follows suit. “I just finished my Master’s in American Studies. In the fall I’m starting on my Ph.D.”

Jared’s eyes widen. “Wow. That’s great. I’m currently saving up to get a Master’s in Library and Information Science. There are online programs at Drexel and Pitt, but they’re pretty expensive, and my employer will only pay half.”

“Oh, do you work at a library?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, I’m a training assistant for the Dauphin County Library System. There are eight libraries in all. I work out of the one in Hummelstown, just down the road, but I travel to them all.”

Jensen smiles. “That’s great. I love libraries. Don’t know what I’d do without ‘em. I practically lived in the library while I was writing my thesis.”

“What was your thesis on?”

“I specialized in museum studies, so I constructed a multimedia’exhibit’ on the history of a mental hospital in Mt. Gretna that allowed Mennonites to serve as conscientious objectors during World War II, and then my thesis was the written form of the presentation.”

“That’s impressive,” says Jared, and he means it. 

Jensen’s cheeks turn pink. “Thanks,” he mumbles. Jared can’t help but grin a little at the transformation. It’s like Jensen forgot he was shy there for a minute and then remembered again. “I worked really hard on it.”

“Sounds like it.” The waiter arrives then, and they order soft drinks. They both start looking at the menus then, having forgotten them during the conversation.

“The meatloaf looks good,” says Jared.

Jensen chuckles. “I was just thinking that.”

Jared looks up at him and smiles. Jensen returns it, but glances away quickly. 

“So why did you come up here for grad school?” asks Jared. 

“The American Studies program up here is actually well-known and well-regarded all across the country,” answers Jensen. “It’s one of the best. And I wanted to get out of Texas, see what else was out there.”

“How do you like it so far?”

The waiter returns with their sodas and takes their identical orders. Jensen sips his soda before he replies. “I like it. Middletown and Hershey both value their history, and it shows in everyday life. I really like the museum. I haven’t gotten to spend as much time in it as I would like, but I’m gonna train to be an MEA once I’ve mastered the front desk, so I’m excited about that.”

“I’m guessing you’re angling for a full-time job eventually?”

Jensen nods. “That’s the plan. There are a couple other museums around, so it’s not my only option, but it’s the one I like the best. What about you?”

“My job is full-time,” says Jared. “But I’d like to move into an administrative position, and those all require an ML(I)S. But I’m lucky that the System has a scholarship fund that will pay for some of it.”

“Yeah, sounds like it.” Jensen sips his drink. “You’re so good with the kids in the museum, though, so I’m surprised you don’t work with kids at the library.”

Jared shrugs. “I didn’t get an education degree, so I can’t be in Youth Services. My bachelor’s is in English.”

“Mine’s in history,” says Jensen. “Were your parents mad? Mine were.”

“My mom’s an English teacher, so she was fine with it,” replies Jared. “Why were your parents mad?”

“They wanted me to go into accounting or engineering or something ‘practical.’” Jensen rolls his eyes. 

“Working in a museum isn't practical?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Not enough money in it for their tastes.” He pauses, then continues in a lower voice. “That’s the other reason I came up here. They didn’t approve of my choices.”

“Including who to date?” Jared asks in a similarly low voice.

Jensen nods sadly. Jared reaches over and covers Jensen’s hand with his own. “I’m glad you’re here. This is where you belong. You’re so gorgeous and smart and ambitious, and if they don’t appreciate that, fuck ‘em.”

Jensen gives him a wobbly smile. “Thanks.”

“I mean it,” replies Jared. “And on a purely selfish note, I’m glad you’re here so I can date you, because I really like you.”

“I like you too.” Jensen glances up at him and smiles, more genuinely this time. “And I’m glad you asked me out, because I really wanted to go out with you but I never could have asked you myself.”

Jared smiles back. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“No, are you?”

“No,” Jared answers. “And I just happen to have gotten two tickets to Hersheypark from one of my coworkers who works there. Would you like to go?”

Jensen beams. “I’d love to.”

“It’s a date, then.” Jared grins. “Just one of many more, I hope.”

Jensen’s smile somehow gets even bigger. “Count on it.”


	3. The New Guy Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's freezing cold. Jared knows just how to warm him up.

“You want another hot cocoa?” asks Jared as Jensen snuggles up under his arm.

“I want a warm car,” replies Jensen, stretching one arm across Jared’s back and burying it in his coat pocket. “And after that, a warm bed. Preferably with you in it.”

Jared chuckles, his breath visible in the chilly evening air. It’s only a little after 7:00, but it’s been dark for hours already. “One more ride on the pirate ship and then we can go to the car.”

Jensen sighs a plume of steam into the air. “Fine.”

Jared pulls Jensen’s wool beanie down over his earlobes. “But you’re having a good time, right?”

“I’d be having a better time if I could feel my toes.”

Jared kisses Jensen’s forehead. “You’re a good sport.”

They get in line for the pirate ship and climb up to the very back row. Jensen’s practically in Jared’s lap, he’s sitting so close. When the ride starts up, Jensen presses himself even closer, and Jared covers Jensen’s hands with his own around the safety bar. 

Even though Jared’s probably ridden on the pirate ship about 300 times since moving to Hershey, his breath still catches when they hit the very top of the arc. It’s one of his favorite rides still, all these years later.

Jensen’s teeth are chattering by the time they get off, so Jared quickly steers him in the direction of the parking lot. By the time they wind all around the parking lot exit lane and actually get out on Hersheypark Drive, the heat has actually warmed up enough to be useful. It’s on full blast, but Jensen’s still shivering.

“You wanna grab some food or something?”

“Or s-s-something.” Jensen pulls off his gloves and holds his hands right over the vents. “Let’s just go back to your place. You can make us some tea before I crawl under every single cover you have.”

Jared rubs Jensen’s knee. “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

They get home around ten minutes later. Jensen hurries inside when Jared unlocks the door and sheds his winter outerwear in favor of wrapping Jared’s fleece Penn State blanket around him from shoulder to knee. Jared fills up the kettle and puts it on the stove to heat. Then he takes off his own outerwear and hangs it up in the coat closet before rescuing Jensen’s stuff from the couch and putting it away as well. 

Jared slides in next to Jensen and wraps an arm around Jensen’s blanket-clad shoulders. He kisses Jensen’s cheek, which is so cold that he’s afraid his lips will freeze to it. Shit, Jensen really _is_ cold. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “We shouldn’t have stayed out so long. I didn’t realize.”

“‘S okay,” replies Jensen. “I feel better now.”

The kettle starts to whistle. Jared puts sugar cookie teabags in two snowman mugs and fills them up with boiling water. After letting them steep for a couple minutes, he removes the teabags and takes the mugs into the living room. 

Jensen holds his right up to his frozen face and lets the steam curl around his nose and cheeks. Jared holds his mug in both hands, relishing the heat on his own chilled fingers. Winter this year has been a real roller coaster—one week it’s sixty degrees and sunny, the next it’s twenty degrees and so cloudy that dusk occurs around two o’clock. 

They start drinking their tea once it cools off a little, and Jensen’s cheeks are slowly starting to regain color. He’s still wrapped up like a mummy in the blue and white blanket, but his fingernails have lost the slight bluish tinge they had just a few minutes ago, so Jared figures he’ll be okay.

Once they finish the tea, Jared puts the mugs in the dishwasher and collects Jensen from the couch. “You know what would really warm you up right now?” he asks with a coy smirk.

Jensen’s eyes widen. “I…could be up for that, I guess.”

“I promise, you’ll be sweating in no time.”

Jensen’s cheeks pink up at that, which is fucking adorable. He gestures toward Jared’s pathetic excuse for a hallway. “Lead the way.”

Jared turns the light on in his room and turns the bed down. He pulls the blanket off Jensen’s shoulders and tosses it on the top of the dresser before shedding his own sweater and flannel shirt. Jensen does the same, piling his sweater vest and button-down shirt on top of the discarded blanket. Jared steps out of his jeans and throws them in the hamper. Jensen’s cheeks turn even redder as he does the same.

Jared turns on the bedside lamp and turns off the overhead light. He grasps Jensen’s wrists and gently guided him to the bed. “You’ve done this before, right?”

Jensen bites his lip. “Yeah, in college. Just—not for a while.”

Jared opens the nightstand drawer to reveal a bottle of lube and condoms. “As a former Boy Scout, I am always prepared.” He kisses Jensen’s flushed cheek. “Relax. We’ll take it slow. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Jensen nods, looking down at the floor. Jared sits down on the bed and tugs Jensen down onto his lap. He presses his lips to Jensen’s jaw and starts kissing a trail down his neck to the hollow of his throat, where he grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin to elicit a breathy moan from Jensen. Jared lies back on the bed and uses his legs to lever Jensen up onto the mattress with him. Jensen ends up on the far side of the bed, one ankle hooked around Jared’s knee, and quickly separates from him. 

Jared curls a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck and brushes his lips over Jensen’s. “Relax, baby. This is all about you.”

“‘M sorry,” mutters Jensen. “You must think I’m a total freak.”

Jared shakes his head and lightly strokes Jensen’s jaw with his thumb. “You don’t have much experience with men, do you?”

Jensen shakes his head sadly. “I wasn’t out till my junior year of college, and you know how college guys are…I never had a serious boyfriend, just ‘friends with benefits’ and quick fucks in the locker room.”

“What sport did you play?”

Jensen’s cheeks turn a deep crimson. “Cheerleading.”

Jared smiles softly and kisses the tip of Jensen’s nose. “No shame in that. I bet you looked hot in that little uniform.”

“I doubt that. We wore loose pants and short-sleeved sweaters.”

Jared shakes his head. “You’re no fun at all.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jared traces a finger down Jensen’s sternum to his navel. “I just wanna know what you like.”

“Bottom,” whispers Jensen. “That’s how I…that’s all I’ve ever done.”

“Is that all you _want_ to do?”

Jensen sucks in a sharp breath. “I’ve always wanted to try topping.”

Jared nods and smiles in what he hopes is an encouraging way. “Then go ahead.” He reaches into the drawer and hands Jensen a condom and lube. “Just because I’m bigger doesn’t mean I like to top. I’m happier being on the bottom, to be honest.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “You? Really?”

“Really.” Jared rolls onto his back. “I’m all yours, baby.”

Jensen gives him a half-hearted smile. He unwraps the condom and slowly rolls it over his dick before uncapping the lube and spreading a generous amount onto his fingers. He circles one fingertip around Jared’s hole until Jared nods to egg him on. Then he slips the finger in with the utmost care. “That’s it,” murmurs Jared, not wanting to seem unsupportive or uninvolved. “Just like that.”

Jensen pirouettes his finger around the inside of Jared’s hole, finally adding another just when Jared’s about to lose it from the teasing. He slicks Jared’s hole with the utmost care, and Jared bites back the instinct to demand he go faster. It’s Jensen’s night—Jared’s just along for the ride.

Jensen adds a third finger and starts to scissor, reluctant at first but picking up speed as he becomes more confident. “Yeah, yeah. Jus’ like that,” Jared encourages him. 

Jensen slicks his own latex-sheathed dick with lube and enters Jared’s waiting hole with an almost painful hesitation. Jared just relaxes himself and breathes deeply through his nose. It’s Jensen’s show; it’s not Jared’s place to stage-manage him. 

Jensen pushes further in, getting just past the ring of muscle before pulling out and starting to thrust. He establishes a rhythm that’s fair but not punishing, and Jared finds himself digging his fingers into the mattress for support. Jensen’s not half-bad at this, really. 

It’s not long before Jared’s headboard starts to tap a drumbeat against his bedroom wall. Jensen’s fucking him with…well, not confidence, exactly, but determination for sure. Jared’s got his legs wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders and Jensen certainly doesn’t seem chilled anymore. In fact, beads of sweat from his forehead are starting to drip onto Jared’s abs. He doesn’t mind, though. He’s completely recovered from the wintry ordeal as well. Jensen’s sweat mingles with his own, and the sheets are damp beneath them, to the point that Jared may have to change them after this.

Jensen’s breathing changes, and that’s when Jared knows he’s getting close. He digs his heels into Jensen’s back, urging him on, and Jensen hits home for the first time, making Jared’s spine tingle with pleasure. “Yeah, yeah, like that,” Jared gasps, and Jensen hits home again. Jared drops his head back and Jensen grazes his teeth against the taut skin of Jared’s throat, and that’s it for him. He comes with a drawn-out groan all over Jensen’s abs. Jensen thrusts a few more times and then comes with a shout, collapsing onto Jared’s chest and extracting his now-softening dick from Jared’s hole with a supreme effort. 

Jared rolls Jensen off of him and onto the mattress to catch his breath. Jensen slumps down next to him, panting like a marathon runner, and slides a hand across Jared’s stomach. Jensen nestles his head between Jared’s neck and shoulder and sighs happily. “Wow, that was…that was incredible.”

“Yeah, it was,” agrees Jared, not exactly truthfully. But it’s Jensen’s night, and he’s more than willing to fudge a little if it makes Jensen happy. 

Jensen gives Jared’s ear a sloppy kiss. “You’re the best.”

“Right back atcha.” Jared twines his fingers with Jensen’s and pulls his arm over his shoulder so that Jensen’s spooning him. “You warm enough?”

“I’ll say,” replies Jensen, laughing a little. “You were right. About everything.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Jared pulls the sheet up over them both and turns off the lamp. “I’ll make waffles tomorrow if you’re stayin’.”

Jensen kisses the back of Jared’s neck. “Now how could I refuse an offer like that?”

Jared grins. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“I’m stayin’,” murmurs Jensen sleepily. “In fact, you might never get rid o’me.”

Jared waits until Jensen’s asleep before replying, “I could live with that.”


	4. The New Guy Swallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has a bad day. Jared knows how to make it better.

Jared’s phone rings right as he unlocks his front door. He juggles his keys and lunchbox and fumbles around for his phone. He slides his finger across the screen and desperately hopes he made it in time. “Hello?”

“You will not believe what just happened to me,” growls Jensen. Jared didn’t even have a chance to look at the caller ID.

Jared kicks his door shut and dumps his lunchbox and keys on the easy chair next to the door. He glances at the clock on the wall above the TV. It’s ten after five, which means Jensen might still be at the museum. “You wanna tell me in person?”

He hears Jensen’s car engine thrum to life in the background. “Are you inviting me over?”

“I can order pizza,” replies Jared. “We’ll have a couple beers and you can tell me all about it.”

Jensen’s answer is harsh and tinny, and Jared guesses he put him on speaker so he could drive. “Uh…yeah, okay. That sounds good.” 

“I’ll see you in fifteen minutes, then,” says Jared with a slightly dopey grin. He hasn’t seen Jensen in almost two weeks because their schedules just haven’t lined up, and he’s more than a little desperate. “Drive safe.”

“I will,” promises Jensen, his voice fond and warm. “See you soon.” 

The call ends, and Jared unlocks his phone so he can order the pizza. Once that’s done, he puts four more bottles of Tröegs Winter Warmer in his fridge to chill behind the two that were already in there. He sets paper plates and napkins out on the dining room table and decides to replace the burned-out bulbs in the overhead light before Jensen arrives. He’s just finished replacing the glass cover when the doorbell rings.

Jensen’s wearing a gray wool peacoat and a navy blue scarf over his brick-red Hershey Story logo shirt and black trousers, and his sandy brown hair is mussed and unevenly spiked from the biting wind. Jared quickly ushers Jensen in and closes the door against the winter chill. “Hey, Jensen. Glad you made it.” 

Jensen sheds his coat and scarf and starts toward Jared’s coat closet to hang them up, but Jared intercepts him for a more intimate greeting. Jensen’s lips are icy and chapped from the wind, but Jared doesn’t care one bit. He kisses Jensen until Jensen’s lips are just as warm as his own. 

“I needed that,” murmurs Jensen once they finally break apart. Jensen hangs up his coat and scarf and flops down on the couch next to Jared. He rests the back of his head against the cushion and closes his eyes.

“Bad day?” asks Jared softly.

“Not until the last fifteen freaking minutes,” grumbles Jensen. “I was still working on my drawer, because somehow I ended up with an extra dollar and fifty cents, and then the phone rang. I almost didn’t answer it, but then there would just have been a voicemail that I would have had to deal with, so I gave in and answered it. And boy, was that a freaking mistake.”

“What was it?”

“It was a lady from a travel agency who said she _had_ to pay for a group order right that second because they’re scheduled to come in fourteen days and today was the deadline for paying.”

“Fuck. What did you do?”

“I called the MOD, but it was Alaina filling in for Kim, so she didn’t know what to do, and of course the full-timers downstairs had already left, so Alaina ended up calling Samantha on her cell phone.”

“Smith or Ferris?” Samantha Ferris is the library director, and Samantha Smith is the administrative assistant who handles group orders.

“Ferris,” answers Jensen. “And she apparently responded with a torrent of profanity before telling Alaina to see if Misha was still there.”

“Was he?” Misha is officially the assistant director of finance, but he’s actually the administrative equivalent of maintenance—he’s the guy you call when things go wrong. 

“Well, Alaina transferred the call to him, and that’s the last I heard. It was already 4:55, and I hadn’t dropped either of my bags yet _or_ changed the labs on the board for tomorrow. It was five after five by the time I finally got downstairs to clock out.”

Jared slings an arm around Jensen and draws him in close. “I’m sorry you had such a shitty closing.” 

Jensen rests his head on Jared’s shoulder and stretches an arm across his chest. “I was pissed before, but now I’m just tired.”

“I wish I could tell you it gets better, but it doesn't.” Jared presses their foreheads together. “Happy customers are all alike, but every shitty customer is shitty in its own way.” 

Jensen barks out a laugh without a trace of humor in it. “Ain’t that the truth.”

“You do, however, start to get over it faster,” adds Jared. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he’s interrupted by the doorbell. He untangles himself from Jensen and stands up. “Food’s here.”

“Thank God, I’m starving.” Jensen moves aside so Jared can get to the door, but follows so Jared can hand off the boxes to him while he pays. Jensen sets the boxes out on the dining room table while Jared closes the door and crosses the living room to join him.

Jensen opens the box of cheesesticks and two cups of marinara sauce before tackling the boxes of pizza. “I didn’t know what you liked,” says Jared, “so I got one plain cheese and one meat lover’s.”

Jensen grins. “That’s perfect.” He kisses Jared on the cheek as he moves past him to the opposite chair. “This is great. Thank you.”

Jared retrieves the beer bottles from the fridge and uncaps them. Jensen’s grin gets even wider. “There, that’s what I’m talkin’ about.” He takes a long swig of his as soon as it’s set in front of him.

“You earned it, man.” Jared sips his own and tears off a couple of cheesesticks. 

Jensen sighs and drinks more of his beer. “Some days I’m not sure if I’m going to survive Christmas.” 

“Hang in there. It gets way, _way_ better in January.” Jared reaches across the table and lightly bumps his knuckles against Jensen’s. “I told Kim I want to do more desk shifts, so you and I should get to work together soon.”

Jensen’s eyes light up. “Okay, now _there’s_ an incentive.” He tears his cheesestick in half and dips it in sauce. 

“Are you working Christmas Eve?” asks Jared.

Jensen swallows and nods, frowning. “Yeah, I close.”

“So do I,” replies Jared, reaching for an unopened cup of sauce. “So why don’t you come to my place afterwards and you can stay through Christmas Day.”

Jensen’s eyes widen. “You don’t have any family stuff planned?”

“My family’s going to Japan to visit my sister. Her husband’s stationed at the Air Force base in Okinawa. So I’m totally free.” Jared smiles. “There’s no one I’d rather spend Christmas with than you.”

Jensen’s cheeks turn pink, but he smiles back. “That sounds perfect to me.”

“Good! It’s settled, then.” Jared sets the empty cheesestick box aside and grabs a few slices of meat lover’s pizza. “My mom made a big pan of lasagna for us to heat up on Christmas Eve, and I’ll roast a split turkey breast for Christmas. It’s so much easier to handle than a whole turkey. I hope you don’t mind boxed stuffing and mashed potatoes and store-bought gravy and cranberry sauce.”

Jensen shakes his head, still smiling. “That’s way better than the frozen beef and broccoli I was planning to have for Christmas.”

Jared lightly nudges Jensen’s foot with his own under the table. “Stick with me, kid. I may not be the best cook in the world, but I definitely won’t let you starve.”

Jensen takes a couple pieces of cheese pizza and sits back in his chair. “It’s not physical hunger that I was worried about.”

Jared grins softly. “I won’t let you starve for affection either.”

“I know you won’t.” Jensen ducks his head and glances up at Jared through his long, luscious eyelashes. “I just hope I won’t disappoint you.”

“Jensen.” Jensen looks up with pink-tinged cheeks. “Nothing about you is a disappointment. Sex is like any other physical activity—the more you do it, the better you get.”

Jensen looks down at the table again and nods. “I just feel so awkward and uncoordinated around you. You’re, like, this totally ripped bodybuilder and I’m just…me.” 

Jared shakes his head. “I’m ‘just me’ too, you know,” he says with a gentle smile. “And I think ‘just you’ is pretty damn gorgeous.”

Jensen blushes even harder, so much that even the tip of his nose turns bright red. Jared pushes his half-empty plate aside and stands up. “In fact, I’m hungry for something entirely different now,” he purrs, extending a hand to Jensen. 

Jensen gets up and takes Jared’s outstretched hand, but he won’t make eye contact with Jared. Jared leads him into his bedroom and turns on the bedside lamp. He tugs Jensen close enough that their lower bodies are flush, allowing Jensen to feel Jared’s excitement for himself. Jared untucks Jensen’s museum logo shirt and starts to unbutton it with gentle, delicate movements. Jensen’s breathing faster now, little hot puffs of air tickling Jared’s neck. 

Jared unbuttons the last button and Jensen shrugs out of the shirt, allowing Jared to toss it aside. Jensen then reaches for the zipper on Jared’s hoodie and unzips it with the same delicate care that Jared used. Jared slips out of the hoodie and it joins Jensen’s work shirt on the floor. Jared then pulls Jensen’s undershirt over his head, and Jensen does the same for Jared’s Steelers t-shirt. 

Jared unbuckles Jensen’s black leather belt and pulls it off in one smooth motion. Jensen’s breath catches, and as Jared moves to unfasten Jensen’s black trousers, his fingers brush over Jensen’s hard, leaking cock, prompting a full-body shiver and a bitten-off moan from Jensen. Jared strips off Jensen’s work pants and boxer-briefs with exaggerated care and drops to his knees to take Jensen’s beautifully flushed, glistening cockhead between his lips.

Jared runs his tongue around the underside of the head and then flicks it over the slit, eliciting a ragged moan from Jensen. Jared presses one finger behind Jensen’s balls and teases them with a gentle touch while he takes more of Jensen’s cock into his mouth. Jensen tangles his fingers in Jared’s hair with one hand and grips Jared’s shoulder hard enough to bruise with the other. Jared cups Jensen’s ass cheeks and encourages him to fuck his mouth. Fortunately, Jensen gets the message and starts to thrust, shallowly at first, and Jared relaxes his jaw and pulls Jensen closer to him. 

It takes a minute, but Jensen finally catches on and starts to thrust in earnest, and when the tip of Jensen’s cock hits the soft tissue at the back of Jared’s throat, Jared hums his approval. Jared massages Jensen’s ass with his hands as Jensen fucks his mouth like a goddamn pro, and it’s not long before Jensen comes with a hoarse groan, spilling his seed down Jared’s throat. Jared swallows it all and releases Jensen’s cock with a succulent _pop_. 

Jared slowly climbs to his feet and, without warning, shoves Jensen down onto the bed. Jensen sputters, but before he can move, Jared straddles Jensen’s hips and pins him down. “My turn,” he growls, nudging Jensen’s closed lips with the slick tip of his hot, achingly hard cock. 

Jensen parts those plump, petal-pink lips and allows Jared’s cock to pass forth. Jensen laves a thick stripe down the underside of Jared’s cock, but Jared’s cock is so huge that Jensen’s only able to take him in halfway. Jensen draws back, tracing the shaft with the tip of his tongue and then fluttering it over the slit in a way that makes Jared’s knees go weak. He braces his hands on the pillow underneath Jensen’s head and stays upright by sheer force of will. 

Jensen teases Jared’s cockhead with that talented tongue until Jared feels like he’s about to jump out of his skin. He pushes in further, giving Jensen a subtle but unmistakeable plea for _more_. Jensen loosens his grip on Jared’s cockhead and lets Jared start to thrust.

Jared fucks Jensen’s mouth as hard as he dares, digging his fingers into the pillow to steady himself. Jensen’s hands grip Jared’s hips just tightly enough to support his weight, and Jensen’s lips are firm and warm around Jared’s hot, tight cock. Jensen’s hair is all mussed up, sticking up in every direction, and sweat drips down his forehead to pool in the hollows beneath his closed eyelids. 

As far as Jared’s concerned, Jensen’s never looked better.

Jared’s balls tighten and he knows he’s getting close. Seconds later, he lets out a loud groan and comes like a shotgun down Jensen’s throat. Jensen just swallows it all like a champ and sucks in a rush of cold air that gives Jared goosebumps. He eases his rapidly softening cock out of Jensen’s mouth and collapses on the bed next to him. 

“Wow,” breathes Jensen, curling up against Jared’s side and stretching an arm across Jared’s stomach. “That was, like, the hottest thing ever.”

Jared grins. “Stick with me, kid. You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”


End file.
